Good Things Come for Boys who Wait
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Bella era um jornalista de uma conceituada revista feminina e de repente se viu em apuros com um pedido de casamento inesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo, alguém do seu passado reaparece e ela se vê no meio de uma grande confusão amorosa.
1. Prólogo: Em três simples sílabas

Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Prólogo: Três simples sílabas.

Não faço a mínima idéia de como eu fui me meter nessa, mas eu estava em três simples sílabas: Fo-di-da.

Se Alice estivesse aqui ela pelo menos podia me ajudar enumerando as qualidades existentes entre aqueles dois... Ah... A quem eu queria enganar? É claro que isso não iria me ajudar. Eu estava numa sinuca de bico das grandes!

O fato era que: eu tinha dois homens maravilhosos loucos por mim e não sabia o que fazer ou qual deles escolher. Essa era definitivamente o sonho de qualquer mulher, mas não o meu. Eu sei, me chamem de louca, mas tudo o que eu queria era que isso tudo acabasse e eu tipo, pudesse continuar sendo a Isabella Swan de vidinha medíocre que eu sempre fui. Tudo bem, eu não tinha uma vida medíocre. Eu estava no auge dos vinte e tantos anos, tinha um emprego maravilhoso como editora de uma revista feminina, dividia o apartamento com a minha melhor amiga que também trabalhava na mesma revista que eu, tinha uma gata peluda e folgada chamada Grace Kelly,e agora mais essa pra minha vida. Definitivamente mediocridade não era a palavra certa pra definir aquilo que eu vivia.

Mas eu queria saber mesmo quando foi que toda essa confusão começou, só que toda vez que eu tentava buscar uma explicação plausível, as coisas não acabavam tão bem assim na minha mente e eu acabava mais confusa ainda. O pior de tudo isso era: eu tinha um prazo pra escolher um dos dois e ele estava acabando.

Lá estava eu, na minha sala, sentada na minha mesa, com a faca e o queijo na mão, mas sem saber o que fazer.

Continua...

* * *

Oi gente legal!

Então... lembram que eu disse que tava com a idéia de mais uma fic, mas que eu precisava organizar as ideias na cabeça? Então... consegui fazer tudo e BUM! Estamos de fic nova no ar! Eu espero muito que vocês gostem dessa historia assim como vocês gostam de "Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas" e "And all that Jazz". E vocês que gostam de confusão, eu prometo muita confusão pela frente! Auhauhauhaa...

Então é isso meus manjares brancos com calda de caramelo, espero que vocês gostem. Na sequência, o primeiro capítulo de "Good Things come for boys Who wait"!


	2. Casa comigo, Bella

Capítulo 1: Casa comigo, Bella.

Abri os olhos graças ao despertador que havia tocado pavorosamente alto na cômoda ao meu lado. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa. Aquela praga dos infernos tocava, eu dava um pulo na cama e quando ia tentar desligar o alarme, me estatelava no chão. Claro, típico de mim. A partir dali, eu seguia um ritual.

Levantar do chão, escovar os dentes, tomar banho, Alice, tomar café, Grace Kelly... Meu Deus! A Alice! Eu não sabia nem se ela tinha dormido em casa na noite passada! Corri até o quarto dela, tropeçando nas calças do meu pijama. Droga! Eu precisava mandar trocar os elásticos do cós!

- Alice? Alice? Você tá ai?

Nenhuma resposta. E nenhuma anã de cabelos espetados no quarto. Ela não tinha dormido em casa. Sim, porque eu já nem cogitava mais que ela tivesse saído pra ir trabalhar antes de mim. Isso era impossível. Não que ela fosse uma pessoa preguiçosa, longe disso. Afinal de contas nunca vi uma pessoa preguiçosa organizar o próprio closet e o closet alheio pelas cores das roupas. A verdade era que Alice algumas vezes era hiper ativa – e ao extremo – e quando ela fazia alguma coisa, ou conhecia alguém, céus, tudo virava um caos. Também nem me preocupava que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ela. Me lembro que ela disse que iria a um coquetel da abertura de mais alguma dessas lojas chiquérrimas que ela adorava e até me convidou. Pra não ter voltado pra casa, das duas uma, ou encontrou algum ex e tiveram um revival ou ela encheu a cara e deve estar jogada em alguma vala por aí. Cretina. Tudo bem, a culpa não foi dela. Eu tinha que trabalhar mesmo. Não ia poder aproveitar muita coisa. Tanto faz. Eu tinha que me arrumar para ir para a editora.

Mentalmente fui repassando as pautas que eu tinha que revisar hoje. Peguei qualquer coisa no closet e vesti. Às vezes era ótimo quando Alice não estava em casa, porque ai eu podia usar a roupa que eu quisesse. Sim, ela escolhia as minhas roupas. Enquanto eu tomava banho, ela tinha a audácia de entrar no meu closet, escolher o que eu usaria e deixar tudo em cima da cama. Qualquer pessoa adoraria isso, ter sua própria personal stylist, mas experimentem ter a Alice nesse cargo...

Como todos os dias, eu sai correndo para o escritório. Não sei como eu conseguia me atrasar tanto! Acho que era enquanto eu preparava o café, que só eu tomava. É. Acho que Alice estava certa quando disse que eu não fui feita pra esse tipo de coisa. E a cretina me disse isso ainda de pileque quando eu perguntei se ela não iria tomar o café que eu tinha acabado de passar.

Enquanto dirigia, tentei ligar pra ela, mas nada daquela chinchila me atender! Mary Alice Brandon, você está encrencada. Se ela tivesse se esquecido da reunião que nós íamos ter hoje, era bom ela rezar pra manter a cabeça sobre o pescoço!

Assim que estacionei – muito mal por sinal – o carro na minha vaga, repassei mentalmente o que eu tinha que fazer hoje. Responder e-mails, reunião, seleção de fotos pra matéria sobre pecados na cama, almoço com o James, voltar pro escritório, jogar The Sims a tarde toda, depois voltar pra casa. Seria um dia produtivo.

Assim que entrei na minha sala, a droga do celular tocou. Mas a Katy Perry cantou Use your Love tão alto que eu me assustei e joguei tudo no chão. Alice. Aquele toque era exclusivo dela. Assim que me recuperei do susto, eu atendi. Mas eu mal coloquei a droga do blackberry no ouvido, tive de afastar graças ao grito agudo que veio do outro lado.

- BELLAAAA!!!

Céus! Ela ainda estava bêbada!

- Eu sei o que você tá pensando de mim agora mocinha, não, eu não estou bêbada! Mas estou radiante de felicidade! Bella! Bella! Bellaaaaa...

- Eu ainda to aqui Alice! – mas se vou conseguir ouvir do lado direito assim que terminar essa ligação é outra história.

- Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar amiga! Você vai cair pra trás! Daqui a pouco to chegando ai. E eu espero muito mesmo que você não acabe com o meu momento. Isabella Marie Swan! Se eu chegar nesse escritório e te encontrar com uma roupa que não tenha nada a ver com nada, é bom se preparar pra ter sua cabeça separada do seu pescoço!

- Alice, só chega logo. Você tem meia hora pra isso. Reunião, lembra?

Eu não sei como essa louca fazia isso, mas ela conseguiu chegar lá em menos de meia hora. O mais impressionante era que ela não tinha uma multa se quer! Agora vai eu fazer isso...

- BELLAAAA! – La Niña adentrou meu escritório já causando um fuzuê danado nos meus papéis! Corram para as colinas! Eu vou logo atrás.

- ALICE! Não senta... – tarde demais – na minha mesa...

- Ah, depois você manda alguém arrumar. BELLA! Eu vou ignorar essa jaquetinha vermelha de Aerith que não tá combinando nada com essa blusa azul de florzinhas e te contar que eu conheci O HOMEM DA MINHA VIDA!

- Mais um Alice? Toda vez que você conhece alguém, ele é o homem da sua vida.

- Dessa vez é diferente Beeelllsss! Até o sobrenome dele é perfeito! E combina muito comigo!

Sim, Alice tinha essa coisa de ficar combinando os sobrenomes dos namorados dela com um possível futuro. Acho que o ultimo que ela arranjou tinha o sobrenome Romano, mas ela terminou com ele por causa do médico mal humorado e mala sem alça do E.R., apesar de ter passado dias e mais dias dizendo que seria lindo ela ser chamada de Alice Romano. Que era um sobrenome forte e tudo mais. Onde eu fui amarrar meu burro...

- Falar nisso, você perdeu aquele coquetel viu amiga? Tinha cada cara lindo...

- E você pegou o mais lindo...

- Óbvio né Bella! – ela suspirou enquanto enrolava no dedo a corrente da medalhinha que ela usava pendurada no pescoço depois desandou a falar de novo – Ele é tão perfeito!

- Isso eu já sei Alice, essa já deve ser pelo menos a terceira vez que você repete isso.

- Mentirosa, só foram duas.

- Será que dava pra você desenvolver o assunto Alice?

- Ai, claro! – céus, ela deitou na minha mesa. DEI-TOU! Meus papéis que eu tive tanto trabalho pra organizar... – Ele é alto, loiro, tem os olhos azuis mais lindos que eu já vi, os braços fortes e definidos. E o tanquinho, amiga? Uma loucura! Nossa! Eu morri! E o mais importante! É super inteligente, tem assim tipo, a nossa idade, se veste muitíssimo bem, gosta de quase as mesma coisas que eu gosto, mas isso a gente pode contornar.

- Alice, nome e profissão.

- Sabe aquela empresa de publicidade que a gente adora? Ele é o dono da filial de Nova York!

- Nome, Alice.

- Jasper... Whitlock!

- Jasper Whitlock? Hum...

- Ah não Bella! Não vem dizer que você não gostou!

- Não é isso Ali... é que... Esse nome não me é estranho... Jasper... Jasper... JAZZ! É claro!

- Jazz? Bella... você não pegou ele antes de mim, pegou? - então ela desceu da minha mesa e terminou de bagunçar tudo.

- Não Ali! Mas se for o mesmo Jasper que eu to pensando, ele estudou comigo em Forks!

- Forks? Aquele interior onde você morava?

- É. Lá mesmo. Mas não sei se é o mesmo Jasper. Tem muito tempo que eu não o vejo e nem falo com ele. Não sei o que ele resolveu fazer da... – então um celular altamente rosa apareceu na minha frente com uma foto da Alice e... – JASPER!

- Isabella...

Eu queria rir daquela cena. Alice me fuzilando com os olhos, de braços cruzados e batendo a sola do Christian Louboutin no chão, esperando alguma explicação.

- Alice eu nunca peguei ele. Juro.

Então comecei a contar algumas histórias pra ela e cada palavra que eu falava, Alice ficava "an han", "claro", "an han"...

- Qual o motivo do bico, Alice?

- Bella, me diz como... COMO você pode conhecer um mau caminho inteiro desses... E NÃO ME APRESENTAR, BELLA? Isso não foi nada amigo da sua parte! Não te perdôo mais por essa jaquetinha de Aerith! Aliás, de onde ela surgiu que eu não me lembro dela no seu closet?

- Surpresa.

Depois da reunião Alice voltou pra minha sala pra tagarelar mais sobre o coquetel e sobre o Jasper. Quando eu contei pra ela que ele usava camisetas de banda, correntes e spikes e nós costumávamos matar aula pra fumar atrás do ginásio, os olhos dela brilharam. Acho que eu vou me refugiar por mais tempo nas colinas. Alice apaixonada é risco de vida.

Saímos juntas para o almoço, mas eu fui pra um lado e ela pra outro. Eu ia almoçar com James e ela com Jasper. Céus, quando ela perceber essa coisa de James e Jasper começarem com a mesma letra, vai ser um inferno. Já to até vendo ela toda empolgadinha com isso. Será que neva muito forte nas colinas?

Eu estava pensando nisso quando ouvi a buzina do carro de James me chamando.

- Bells. – a mão dele envolveu meu rosto e ele me beijou.

Eu gostava quando ele fazia isso. James era meu namorado e estávamos juntos há dois anos. Mesmo contra a vontade de Alice, que se pudesse escolher por mim, eu agora estaria do lado de algum modelo ou coisa do tipo. Eu não sei porque diabos a minha melhor amiga não gostava do meu namorado. Acho que James foi a melhor investida que eu fiz até hoje em termos de namorado e ele não ficava nada longe desses modelos que ela queria me empurrar. Ele era alto, musculoso, de tanquinho perfeito, cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, olhos verdes e quando ele sorria, era um lampejo de dentes brancos cintilantes. E isso soou romântico demais pro meu gosto.

Mas mesmo com tanto romantismo explicito, eu gostava do James. Ele sabia como me agradar. Ele conseguia me entender. Ele conseguia me dar soluções pros meus problemas. E era perfeito na cama. Do tipo que mesmo com as forças drenadas de forma mágica, eu sempre ficava querendo mais, e mais, e mais...

- E então Bells? Como foi a reunião?

- Do jeito que todos esperávamos. Sempre aquela mesma loucura. A semana antes do fechamento de edição é sempre assim.

- E a Alice?

- Apaixonada de novo.

- Quem é dessa vez?

- Você acredita que ela conheceu um cara que estudou comigo em Forks?

- O interior onde você morava?

Eu sei que Forks é o interior do interior do meio do nada, mas, por que as pessoas tinham que ficar me lembrando disso a toda hora?

- É.

- Nossa. Mundo pequeno.

- Você parece meio distante.

- É. Fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas que me desanimaram um pouco lá no escritório.

Ah é, esqueci. James era arquiteto e vira e mexe tinha alguns problemas com funcionários idiotas. Mas quando ele desanimava um pouco, era porque tinha acontecido algo realmente chato pra ele. Da última vez, o Laurent, amigo dele, tinha sido demitido de lá e voltado pra Nova Orleans.

- Acho que dessa vez te desanimaram bastante. Você tá muito distante.

- Depois eu te conto Bella.

Chegamos ao restaurante e pedimos a mesa. Nosso almoço foi extrovertido. Conversamos sobre diversas coisas, como sempre. James era sempre carinhoso comigo. Isso arrancava alguns olhares de inveja das mesas adjacentes. Eu nem ligava. Eu tinha plena noção do namorado perfeito que eu tinha. Danem-se os outros.

- Bella...

Aquele tom mais triste... Acho que ele ia contar o que tava rolando e que tava deixando ele pra baixo.

- Hum?

- Eu vou ter que viajar. Passar um mês fora.

- Um mês?

Tipo, um mês? Pára! Trinta dias sem ele? Isso era bom ou ruim? Alguém pode me ajudar, por favor?

- É. Uma feira internacional de arquitetura e depois vou emendar algumas palestras em outras cidades.

- Mas isso não deveria ser bom, James?

- E é. É ótimo mas... É que eu não queria ir agora.

- E por que não? Essa é uma oportunidade boa pra você crescer internacionalmente.

- É que eu tinha planejado fazer outra coisa.

- O que?

Sabe quando você faz aquela pergunta, mas no fundo, mesmo querendo saber da resposta, não deveria ter feito?

- Eu tinha comprado isso aqui pra te dar de presente Bella. – ele tirou uma caixinha aveludada do bolso do casaco.

- Mas... Assim... Não é nosso aniversário de namoro James. Ou é e eu esqueci?

- Não... – ele riu – Abre amor.

Meio hesitante eu abri.

- Um anel... É... lindo.

Eu não menti. O anel era lindo mesmo! Era prateado, todo trabalhado, com um diamante maior no centro e nas laterais, tinham quatro pedrinhas. Eu sabia o que ele queria com aquilo.

- É. Eu tinha comprado pra te pedir em casamento hoje. Mas essa coisa toda de viagem acabou comigo. Embarco amanhã.

- Ah...

- Mas... Fica feito o pedido. Quando eu voltar de viagem, te compro um muito mais bonito que esse.

- Mais... bonito...

- Casa comigo, Bella.

Alguém pode, por favor, informar ao meu cérebro que eu preciso mostrar alguma reação?

- Ahn... James eu... Assim... er...

- Ei, calma Bells! Não precisa me responder agora. Mesmo sabendo indiretamente o que você pensa sobre casamentos, você vai ter um bom tempo pra pensar nisso.

- Um mês pra pensar.

- Um mês. Enquanto isso, esse anel fica como um presente. O oficial vem depois, com um pedido melhor.

- Obrigada James.

Será que eu tinha conseguido convencê-lo da minha gratidão pelo anel? Assim, eu tinha ficado grata realmente, afinal de contas, não era todo dia que eu ganhava uma jóia daquelas. Mas aquela conversa toda de casamento tinha me deixado tão nervosa que eu não sabia se as expressões que eu gostaria de passar estavam saindo tão fiéis quanto dentro da minha cabeça. Mas a julgar pelo sorriso que James me lançava, acho que eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Nosso almoço terminou do mesmo jeito que começou: descontraído e simples, mas aquela idéia de casamento ainda estava me assustando. Não era mais fácil seguir com nosso namoro sem essa coisa de padre e juiz e tudo mais? Pra que perder aquela sensação de liberdade que era tão boa? E por que tomar uma decisão dessa tão cedo? Eu era nova demais pra ser a senhora de alguém.

Quando voltei ao escritório, finalmente pude demonstrar aquela expressão aterrorizada que tentava o tempo todo me possuir. Passei direto pela minha sala e procurei a sala da Alice. Se ela não estivesse lá, eu a esperaria, mas não podia fazer qualquer coisa sem antes falar com ela. Por sorte a filha da Amelie Poulain estava lá.

- Ainda bem que você chegou! Eu já estava ficando tão entediada. Preciso te contar do meu almoço com o Jasper, Bella!

- Claro.

Eu acho que ela estava empolgada demais pra perceber a minha catatonia. Mas uma hora ia acontecer.

Alice falou, falou, falou, suspirou, deu pulinhos, voltinhas, suspirou de novo, continuou falando, até que finalmente ela percebeu.

- Credo Bella, que cara é essa? Eu aqui, te contando meus momentos mágicos com o Jasper e você ai, com essa cara de enterro. Eu hein...

Eu não falei nada. Apenas mostrei o anel na minha mão tamanha a minha catatonia.

- Da onde surgiu esse anel, amiga? - ela voou na minha direção e puxou minha mão com força.

- Sem arrancar meu braço, Alice, por favor!

- Me fala! Da onde surgiu?

- O James me deu.

- Sério?

- Sério. E tem mais...

- Ele te deu mais coisas? Ai Bella! Mostra!

- Não... Não deu mais nada.

- Mas que sovina!

- Ele me pediu em casamento. – disparei.

- Tá de brincadeira, né?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em negativa.

- AI MEU DEUS! BELLA VOCÊ VAI CASAR! NÃO ACREDITO! Olha aqui, eu que vou desenhar e fazer o seu vestido, hein! Ai de você se procurar outra pessoa! Aliás, vou fazer o seu vestido, o das suas damas de honra, e acho que posso cuidar da sua festa também! Assim fica tudo combinando!

- Alice...

- Sim, porque não tem coisa pior do que ir a um casamento e ver as coisas todas destoando. Isso é uma gafe das maiores!

- Alice...

- E nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer com o seu casamento Bella! Nós duas somos quase pessoas públicas! Assim, não dá pra cometer uma gafe dessas Bella!

- Alice, me ouve, por favor!

- Tá, fala.

- Eu não aceitei... Ainda.

- E por que não?

- Porque... Ah Ali, você sabe o que eu penso dessa coisa de casamento...

- E daí Isabella?

- Como e daí?

- E daí que você não gosta dessa idéia? Acorda Bella! Nós duas... – ela olhou de um lado para o outro e fechou a porta – Agora sim... Nós duas temos vinte e seis anos Bells! Não dá mais pra ficar brincando de casinha com alguém! – olha quem fala... – Você quer o que? Chegar aos trinta e ficar pra titia? Por que você não aceitou logo de uma vez?

Eu vou ignorar a empolgação dela em querer organizar a festa e desenhar o meu vestido e vou tentar falar sério. Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Não vai dar pra falar sério!

- Alice, eu... Ai, eu não sei.

- Amiga, me diz uma coisa. – Alice encostou na mesa dela, cruzou as pernas e os braços, me olhou de um jeito sério e eu logo queria rir. Viu porque não dava pra ser sério?

- O que Alice?

- Você gosta dele?

- Claro que eu gosto! – e eu gostava. Juro que não era mentira. Eu gostava do James.

- Okay. Você o ama?

- Nós estamos juntos há dois anos, Alice.

- Eu vou repetir a pergunta Isabella. Você o ama? - articulada. Ela não ia sossegar até ter uma resposta sincera. Ninguém conseguia mentir pra Alice. Ninguém.

- Eu não sei. – respondi derrotada.

- Como não sabe? Você namora ele há dois anos! Tempo suficiente pra saber o que você sente por ele! Ele te pediu em casamento Isabella! Você sabe o que isso significa pra uma mulher? Um pedido de casamento é... é.. é o paraíso! É como entrar numa loja da Victoria's Secrets e se encantar com a coleção nova de lingerie! Ou como comprar aquelas botas maravilhosas do Christian Louboutin! Você tá entendendo Bella? Tá entendendo a magia da coisa? Quando eu me casar, quero que seja com essa magia também.

- Alice, você já casou uma vez.

- Ai, você tem que estragar o momento Bella! Casei, mas descasei! Você conhece o ditado. O que acontece em Vegas fica em Vegas. Será que dá pra me ajudar a esquecer esse momento Britney Spears?

- Desculpa.

- E pára de rir. Isso não é engraçado!

Quanto mais ela pedia, mais eu não conseguia parar de rir. Esse casamento era uma coisa que ela detestava contar. Mas um dia, eu ia deixar a Alice tão bêbada, mas tão bêbada, que ela ia ter que me dizer. Só que antes disso, eu ia ter que aprender a não ficar bêbada antes dela.

- Sabe o que eu acho Bella? Que você deveria ligar pra ele agora e dizer que aceita.

- Ah qual é Alice? Você nem gosta dele!

- É... Mas... Eu gosto de você... e do seu vestido... que EUZINHA vou fazer... – eu tinha medo quando ela começava a bancar a manhosa.

- É só isso que você quer, não é? Fazer o meu vestido... Só com isso que você se importa.

- Bella... Não é assim vai. Você sabe que eu não posso fazer muita coisa por você. E que se eu pudesse, eu faria. Mas é você quem precisa descobrir isso. Olha, é sério agora. Se você descobrir que o ama, então, eu sinceramente acho que você deveria casar com ele. Ta na cara que o... que ele te ama. E você quer coisa mais perfeita que isso? Um casamento com amor? Agora, se for ao contrário, se descobrir que não o ama, ai você me procura de novo e a gente vê o que faz. Tá bom?

Sabe, às vezes eu acho que a Alice era a minha fada madrinha. Mesmo com aquela dose extrema de insanidade, ela sabia o que dizer e como me ajudar. E sempre tinha razão, mesmo que eu me recusasse a admitir isso na frente dela.

Talvez um casamento não fosse assim tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

- Tá.

- Ah, sabia que o Jasper lembrou de você?

- Pensei que você não fosse dizer pra ele que me conhecia.

- Tá brincando? Bella, eu quero ele mais que tudo nessa vida. Ele é simplesmente aquilo que a mamãe Brandon pediu como genro!

- E pra ganhar ele isso inclui usar a sua melhor amiga?

- Eu não te usei boba! Apenas comentei que te conhecia. Você acha que eu ia fazer isso com você sem a sua autorização?

- A minha autorização pra me usar?

- Não. A sua autorização pra ter como um... ahm... um artifício... Não! Um elemento surpresa! Melhor.

- Tanto faz Alice. Pode me usar. Nunca vi você tão de quatro por alguém como você está pelo Jasper. E olha que conheceu ele só ontem...

- Pois é... é que... Não foi só ontem...

- O que?

Continua...


	3. Definitivamente era inviável

Capitulo 2: Definitivamente era inviável.

Às vezes eu tenho uma vontade enorme de pular no pescoço da Alice, mas aí me lembro de que ela é tão pequena que é capaz de sumir entre as minhas mãos e aí não vou conseguir fazer nada com ela.

Além de me bombardear com coisas sobre o Jasper, ainda me jogou nas costas todo o editorial da matéria de maquiagem mesmo sabendo que ela era melhor nisso do que eu. Ah cretina!

Eu estava tão absorta naquilo quando mais uma vez eu vi o anel. A droga do anel que era pra ser de noivado, mas que não foi pelo simples faro de que meu namorado iria viajar. Falando assim até parece que eu estava chateada por isso ter acontecido quando na verdade é ao contrário. Por um lado, eu estava maravilhada por ter ganhado uma jóia perfeita daquelas. Por outro, eu estava completamente assustada com a idéia de casamento. Eu nunca pensei nisso na minha vida toda! Pelo simples fato de jamais querer me unir a alguém dessa forma. Era tão difícil assim entender isso? Por que ele tinha de ter feito aquilo?

Tudo bem, ele não fez. Mas deixou avisado que ia fazer. E era exatamente isso que me amedrontava. Tentei levar em conta o que havia me dito, mas pára! Ela comparou tudo com Victoria's Secret e Christian Louboutin! Por que mesmo eu escolhi uma pessoa que casou bêbada em Las Vegas pra ser minha melhor amiga e conselheira? É, nem eu sei. Mas eu tinha de dar um jeito de sair daquela.

Primeiro, o editorial. Depois James e depois... bom não dava pra ter esse depois. Alice era um caso perdido.

Foquei todas as minhas atenções no monte de looks diferentes que tinha na minha mesa. Eu tinha que selecionar oito para entrarem na próxima edição da revista, mas, realmente não estava dando. Então... dediquei minha tarde toda a jogar The Sims.

A vida lá era tão mais fácil! Eu falava com eu quisesse, podia dar um passeio pela praia, pelo shopping, pelos restaurantes, ficar de pileque e voltar a hora que quisesse, podia matar as pessoas e não ser pressa! Quando duas vadias roubaram minha idéia para uma matéria, eu fiz duas personagens delas, me tornei melhor amiga e prendi as duas num cubículo sem porta e janelas e mais nada por dias! Era mágico ver as duas se estapeando lá dentro, até que elas morreram. Vingança, irreal, mas doce vingança. No fim de tudo ainda vendi as lápidas. É, às vezes eu me permitia ser sádica.

Tanto faz.

Até o momento do fim do meu expediente eu estava jogando. Me divertindo com as crises existenciais de Laura Caixão na sala da minha casa. Sem querer baixei o olho pro anel. Me bateu um frio a barriga. Hora de sair dali.

A vaga de estacionamento da Alice era ao lado da minha e aquele Porsche amarelo canário que ela tanto amava já não estava mais lá. Por isso ela me jogou o editorial de maquiagem! A cretina saiu mais cedo! E nem me avisou! Ah mas eu ia dar o troco. Ela que me esperasse!

Sai do escritório e passei num desses restaurantes de fast-food. Esse era o início do meu troco. Só de ver as embalagens ali, Alice ia surtar. Depois eu deixaria o resto das coisas do editorial na cama dela. Presentinho.

Só por entrar no estacionamento do nosso prédio eu já percebi que ela ainda não estava em casa. Aquilo seria ótimo por vários motivos. Eu poderia ficar sossegada por algum tempo, daria tempo de arrumar todo meu plano e ter um pouco de tempo pra por a cabeça no lugar. Desde o momento em que James comentara aquela coisa de casamento meus nervos não estavam sendo mais os mesmos. Olhar pra minha mão me causava um desconforto tremendo. EU não queria casar, mas também não queria perder o namorado. Eu gostava de namorar o James. Ele era legal, e bonito e isso tudo eu já contei. E eu estava assim somente com um aviso do pedido, imagina quando rolasse realmente. Meu celular tocou. E tocou tão alto que eu me assustei novamente. Eu precisava lembrar de diminuir o volume do toque. Ao menos não foi a Katy Perry cantando Use your Love, o que significava que não era a Alice. Mas talvez eu quisesse que fosse ela.

- Oi Bells. Ainda na revista?

- Ahm... Não James. Acabei de chegar em casa.

- Com esse silêncio?

- Alice não está. A cretina fugiu da revista hoje e nem me disse nada.

- Ela fugiu? Como assim? - como pode uma pessoa ser tão inocente assim meu Deus? Ah é, ele não convivia com a Alice como eu.

- Das duas uma, ou ela foi encontrar o Jasper, ou o Jasper foi encontrá-la.

- Nenhum dos dois Bella. EU fui ao shopping. – Alice respondeu entrando no apartamento.

- Você ouviu. Ela foi ao shopping. Espera. – afastei o celular do ouvido – Você foi ao shopping sem mim? Isso não é justo Alice!

- Você nem gosta de ir ao shopping comigo Bella!

- Isso não é verdade!

- Anda. Fala logo o que você tem pra falar com ele e desliga que eu preciso falar com você.

- Aposto que ela vai passar horas falando sobre o cara novo.

- Essa é uma aposta perdida. O que você tá fazendo?

- Arrumando as malas. Meu vôo sai amanha de manhã.

- A que horas?

- Às dez.

- Eu posso levar você.

- Não precisa amor. Vai atrapalhar você na redação.

- Não vai não. – eu disse já tendo uma brilhante idéia.

- Tudo bem então. Assim que terminar de arrumar aqui eu te ligo de novo. Aposto que a Alice deve estar plantada ao seu lado batendo os pés.

- Como adivinhou?

- Estou ouvindo o pé dela bater. Até depois Bella. Te amo.

- E-eu... também. – eu nunca conseguia dizer essa frase sem sentir arrepios.

- Tudo bem. Agora que voe já desligou, me diz o que você decidiu.

- Eu não decidi nada, Alice.

- Como não Bella?

- Não decidindo Alice! E eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Tá bom. Tá bom.

- Posso saber agora qual o motivo de você ter ido ao shopping sem mim?

- Você sabe que agora que eu tenho um quase namorado novo, preciso de um quase guarda-roupa novo.

- Quase guarda-roupa novo?

- Peças básicas e coringas Bella. Baseadas no pouco da essência que eu captei do Jasper.

- Eu tento, mas não consigo. Não dá pra imaginar você usando camisas de banda. É algo totalmente absurdo.

- Eu não vou estragar nada Bella, então imagine o que você quiser. Falando em Jasper, você não teria por ai o anuário da escola, não é Bella?

- Anuário da escola Mary Alice? Olha bem pra mim. Por que você acha que eu teria isso?

- Por que é uma coisa que todo mundo tem Isabella Marie!

- Eu não sou todo mundo. E se algum dia eu tive isso, eu nunca soube.

- Ai Bella, como você pode ser tão... tão...

- Tão o que Alice?

- Anti-social!

- Eu não era anti-social. Eu era amiga do Jasper.

- E ainda faz gracinha da minha cara! Bela amiga você é.

Alice me divertia com aquele jeito infantil dela. Quando ela partiu da sala, em direção ao paraíso rosa e branco que ela chamava de quarto, cheia de sacolas eu percebi que ela estava realmente empenhada em conquistar o Jasper. Ela ainda não tinha notado, mas estava completamente apaixonado pelo Jazz. Talvez fosse um certo exagero amoroso meu, mas eu já podia vê-la com um vestido branco, de véu e grinalda. Aquilo combinada muito mais com ela do que comigo. Merda. Por que a candidata a noiva era eu e não ela? Juro que eu preferia surtar com a adrenalina dela arrumando tudo do que com a minha própria tentando fugir daquela confusão.

Coloquei a droga anel na minha caixinha de jóias. Só o fato de não sentir o peso dele na minha mão já me causou um alivio imenso, mas ainda tinha que lidar com a decisão. Mas eu realmente não queria pensar mais naquilo. Tirei o resto da roupa e me joguei num banho demorado, com tudo o que eu tinha direito, até meu moletom velho preferido ao fim de tudo. Eu iria para a minha sacada, me aconchegaria na minha poltrona, acenderia meu cigarro e continuaria a leitura do meu livro favorito. EU iria fazer isso se não houvesse uma anã usando Victoria's Secret na minha cama.

- O que foi agora Alice?

- Você é broxante nessa roupa, sabia?

- Eu não quero te seduzir Alice. Desembucha.

- Você tem certeza de que não tem o anuário do colégio?

- Sabia que era isso! Não Alice. Eu não tenho.

- Você é tão sem graça. Anda, me dá um desse. Eu trouxe café pra acompanhar.

- Você fez o café? - perguntei desconfiada. Alice fazendo café? Estranho demais.

- Fiz, algum problema?

- Nenhum. – melhor me manter na defensiva. – Pode me dar uma carona amanhã?

- O que há de errado com seu carro, Bella?

- Ahm... Não sei... Ta fazendo uma barulho estranho.

- Hum... Tá bom. – tão fácil...

Conversar amenidades com a Alice era bom. Na verdade, conversar com Alice era bom. Ela sabia como manter o humor da gente. E em momento algum tocou no assunto "meu casamento". Mesmo que visivelmente ela estivesse louca pra perguntar. Mesmo com tanta loucura Alice era uma irmã pra mim. Ela sabia exatamente em que momento me dizer as coisas que deviam ser ditas, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade ela estava ali, me ajudando, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais chata do mundo, ela estava ali pra me ouvir. E ainda escolhia minhas roupas todas as manhãs! Eu tinha a melhor amiga do mundo. Eu só não podia falar isso pra ela, caso contrário ninguém mais agüentaria o ego inflado que chegaria a ser muito maior que ela. Tudo bem, qualquer coisa podia ser maior que aquela anã de cabelos repicados e olhos que eu nunca consegui definir exatamente de que cor eles eram. Dourados? Cor de mel? Castanhos claros? Vai saber.

- Bella...

- O que foi Alice?

- Me tira uma dúvida.

- Qual?

- Você acha que... ahm...

- Sem enrolar Mary Alice.

- Tá, são duas coisas. Primeiro, você acha que eu to indo muito rápido com o Jasper? quer dizer, não nós dois, ou ele comigo, mas eu com ele.

- Você é impulsiva a maioria das vezes Ali, e caprichosa demais, mas nunca em toda nossa convivência de sete anos eu a vi tão dedicada a alguém como você está agora. Se está indo muito rápido? Bom, na minha opinião, está indo um pouquinho sim. Apesar de já estar de olho nele há muito tempo, você só o conheceu efetivamente ontem. Acho que você sabe a diferença de uma coisa e de outra. Mas quer saber Alice? Que se dane se você tá indo muito rápido ou não. Já tá muito mais do que na cara que você tá caidinha por ele. Agora você só tem que conquistá-lo. Isso você sabe fazer muito bem. Não tem nada que você não queira que você não consiga. E eu sei disso muito bem.

- Tenho medo dele me achar um louca ou algo do tipo. Sabe, agora quero alguém pra realmente ficar comigo, pra me fazer companhia.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Você entendeu Bella.

- Você disse que eram duas coisas. Qual a segunda?

- Certo. Isso não tem nada a ver com o que você ta passando agora. Então, desencana. Uma vez você me disse que quando morava em Forks gostava de um garoto, mas que ele não te dava tanta bola assim. Você acha que se ele tivesse te dado bola você estariam juntos até agora?

- Dificilmente Ali. Eu nunca te contei a história toda não é?

- Não, mas sou toda ouvidos.

- Se você comentar isso com o Jasper eu te mato!

- Não falo nada. Eu prometo.

- Eu acho bom.

- Bella, você não me intimida. Você não sabe por medo em ninguém. E já deveria saber que tudo que você me conta na condição de segredo permanece na condição de segredo mesmo que a jurisdição mude. Então quando eu parar de falar você vai imediatamente começar a historia.

- Tá! Tá bom Alice! Na escola andávamos sempre Edward, Jasper e eu...

- Edward? Era esse o nome dele? - ela me perguntou parecendo interessada demais. Estranho.

- E-era.

- Bonito.

- Edward Cullen. Ele era o melhor amigo do Jasper. Tinha um irmão mais velho, Emmet. Ele namorava a Rose.

- Rose?

- Rosalie Hale. Sua cunhada.

- Jasper tem uma irmã?

- Gêmea. Mas você teve sorte. Pegou a parte boa da família. Tanto faz. Esse não é o foco da conversa. E não adianta me perguntar. Eu não vou te responder nada sobre ela.

- Tá, tá... Depois eu pergunto pra ele. Agora continua.

- Na verdade, Edward também era meu melhor amigo. E essa era a única forma que ele me via. Eu me sentia péssima. Bobagem sabe? Coisa de adolescente. Então a gente se formou, veio a Universidade e cada um seguiu seu rumo. A última vez que eu tive notícias dele, Edward namorava uma tal de Tanya e era louco por ela.

- Mas se tivesse rolado, por que você acha que dificilmente estariam juntos agora? Vocês eram melhores amigos, acho que poderia ter acontecido.

- Nós éramos muito diferentes Alice. E foi só coisa de adolescente.

- Que pena. Vou dormir. – a espontaneidade de Alice às vezes era mágica.

- Te vejo amanhã.

Assim que a filha da Amelie Poulain saiu, eu pensei em ligar pro James, mas pelo horário ele já devia ter apagado, então eu resolvi deitar também.

Era só coisa de adolescente. Às vezes eu me lembrava com saudade dos tempos de Forks High. Era bom lembrar. Sorrisos, brincadeiras e toda aquela amizade. Mas depois vinha a parte chata da lembrança. Aquela onde eu terminava chorando por saber que Edward nunca me veria de outra forma, que nunca gostaria de mim da forma que eu gostava dele, que nunca me beijaria como beijava seu fã clube. Passei tantos anos assim. Quando nos separamos por motivos óbvios de futuro profissional, pensei que tudo passaria, mas continuei amargando um pouco aquela solidão. Acho que aquilo havia me traumatizado de certa forma. Quer dizer, eu fiquei com medo de me entregar a fundo num relacionamento. Os outros acabavam gostando verdadeiramente de mim, eu não. É claro que com James havia sido diferente, caso contrário não estaríamos juntos há dois anos. Mas eu não me sentia assim tão entregue a ele, como havia me entregado àquele que nunca havia me correspondido. Eu não queria pensar no quanto eu gostava do meu namorado porque eu já havia feito aquilo o dia todo. Mas eu me faço a mesma pergunta que Alice havia me feito. Poderia eu estar com Edward Cullen? A resposta era lógica e clara. Absolutamente não. Não que eu não acreditasse em relacionamentos surgidos de uma amizade forte, mas é que Edward e eu, unidos em um relacionamento amoroso era humanamente impossível. Ele sempre foi a delicia popular disputado por todas as garotas e eu sei... eu sempre fui eu. É claro que agora eu me vestia melhor, tinha um carro muito melhor do que aquela camionete vermelha de cabine bulbosa do início do século passado e conseguia andar de salto alto sem tropeçar nas minhas próprias pernas, mas ainda assim. Não haveria coerência entre nós dois.

Eu sorri com aquilo. Coerência. Edward sempre me pedia pra ser coerente. Acho que ficaria feliz pelo bom emprego da palavra. Onde ele estaria agora? Provavelmente casado com essa tal de Tanya ou alguma super modelo de super peitos. As opções eram muitas.

Minhas memórias foram um pouco mais além. Na minha mudança pra Forks.

Eu sempre amei minha errática, controladora, louca e sem noção Renée. Minha mãe para todos os efeitos. Tudo bem. Ela era minha mãe mesmo. E estava completamente apaixonada por seu atual marido Phil. Eu também gostava dele, principalmente quando ele conseguia fazer a Renée se calar quando ela tentava começar uma conversa constrangedora comigo. Eu tinha dezessete anos na época. Eu admirava aquela paixão que ela sentia pelo Phil, mas eu me compadecia da tristeza dela quando ele viajava pra jogar ligas de segunda divisão ou sabe-se lá como se chamava isso. Eu nunca fui o tipo de pessoa íntima dos esportes mesmo. Tanto faz. O fato era que minha mãe se entristecia por não poder ir com ele. E não podia ir com ele por minha causa. Então eu tomei a decisão mais insana da minha vida.

Eu saí da minha ensolarada Phoenix, na Califórnia, para morar no interior do nada, onde a única coisa que acontecia no ano inteiro era chuva, para ir morar com Charlie, meu pai e chefe de polícia da cidade.

Em todo lugar do mundo sempre existe aquele garoto que se destaca. Na Forks High School não era diferente e o alvo era o Edward.

Confessor que me surpreendi com a presença dele ali naquele lugar tão insignificante. Quer dizer, como podia alguém com olhos tão verdes, pele branca e perfeita, cabelos acobreados e bagunçados, que sempre se vestia tão bem com roupas de grife aparecer ali? O tipo dele era de escola de grandes cidades e não de uma província.

O chefe Swan me contou depois que ele era filho do Dr. Cullen, o mesmo médico que me atendeu na enfermaria do hospital de Forks dias depois da minha chegada, depois de eu ter quase desmaiado na aula de tipagem sanguínea pela baixa tolerância ao ver sangue. Carlisle havia sido transferido dois anos antes e trouxera sua família. Esme, a esposa, Edward o filho mais novo e Emmet, o filho mais velho.

Meu primeiro dia de aula foi um caos. Parecia até que eu era uma celebridade. Qualquer outra pessoa adoraria aquilo, mas eu não era qualquer pessoa – e isso não era modéstia ou Rosalie feelings – eu era Isabella Swan, a pessoa que mais odiava esse tipo de coisa, O pior de tudo era ver as pessoas disputando a minha atenção. Como eu odiava aquilo. Toda vez que eu fugia de um, automaticamente aparecia outro. Como baratas, sabe? Você mata uma a aparecem mais três... Foi numa dessas fugas que eu o vi pela primeira vez, entrando no refeitório e falando com todo mundo. Por um instante ele era a celebridade e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, mas não consegui conter a minha curiosidade.

- Quem é ele?

- Você notou, hein? Mas também, que não nota? Aquele é Edward Cullen. Ele está no segundo ano também. – Lauren eu-nunca-sei-o-sobrenome-dela me respondeu.

Eu nunca gostei dessa garota e ela também nunca gostou de mim. Eu nunca soube o motivo e isso nunca me incomodou. Já que era recíproco, pra que reclamar?

- Ele é lindo, não é? Chegou aqui há dois anos. Você precisa notar como ele é perfeito! E cheiroso, e educado, e charmoso, e...

O nome da matraca que continuou falando era Jessica Stanley e é óbvio que ela era apaixonada por ele. Jessica fingiu ser minha amiga pro muito tempo, mas depois resolveu debandar para o lado da Lauren não-gosto-da-Bella. Aliás, esse foi um grande favor que a Lauren me fez.

Logo atrás de Edward Cullen vieram mais dois caras tão lindos quanto ele. Tudo bem. Me sinto uma tola chamando o atual namorado da minha melhor amiga de lindo, mas juro que foi o que eu pensei na época.

Então os dois entraram e causaram o mesmo frisson que o Cullen. Jessica Stanley continuava despejando elogios para Edward então tive de perguntar para uma outra menina. Angela Weber. Aliás, me deu saudades dela.

- E eles, quem são?

- O grandão é Emmet McCarthy. Ele é atacante do time do colégio. O loiro é Jasper Whitlock.

Assim. Clara e sucinta. Era por isso que eu gostava de Angela.

Edward, Jasper e Emmet sentaram-se numa mesa no canto do refeitório e todas as atenções voltaram-se mais ainda para eles. E Jessica continuava tagarelando ao meu lado. Acho que se ela fizesse isso hoje, eu provavelmente não reagiria da mesma forma que no passado. Não seria culpa minha se a minha mão fosse parar, fechada, no meio da boca incalável dela.

Eu não queria ficar olhando na mesma direção de todo mundo, mas não conseguia evitar. O que me impressionava era que os três eram obviamente diferentes. Emmet sempre foi o mais... esportivo dos três. Entenda-se esportivo por somente praticante de esportes. Ao menos nesse tempo. Jasper usava camisetas de bandas, correntes e tinha o costume de fumar atrás do ginásio E Edward era o mauricinho. Irritante muitas vezes, porém lindo mauricinho.

Eu ficava dançando o olhar de um para o outro, tentando decidir qual deles era mais digno de chamar minha atenção quando a Jessica me cutucou.

- Edward Cullen está olhando pra você.

Automaticamente meus olhos procuraram os dele, só para que eu tivesse aquela reação idiota de desviar o rosto, torcendo para ele não ter percebido. Mas todas as vezes que eu fiz isso ele percebeu. E ainda me lançou vários sorrisinhos. Filho da mãe. Tava rindo da minha cara. Tanto fez.

A aula seguinte era biologia. Aquela velha coisa das fases da divisão celular e tudo mais. O que importa mesmo é que, ao entrar na sala o Sr. Banner mandou que eu sentasse no lugar vago, que era... ao lado de Edward. Senti meu corpo congelar e derreter ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi – ele me disse quando eu sentei

- Oi.

- Isabella, não é?

- Apenas Bella.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen.

- É, eu sei. Jessica Stanley não parou de falar de você.

- Não? Céus! Ela não desiste nunca!

- Bom, eu não faço idéia do que seja, mas pelo jeito não.

- Desculpe. É que... Jessica e eu já saímos e ao que tudo indica, ela levou a sério demais. Mas você não precisa ficar sabendo disso.

Até hoje eu tento entender o motivo dele ter me contado que pegou a chata da Jessica. Quando me contou, eu achei que ele tava inflando o próprio ego. É, ele tava mesmo, mas, por que mesmo eu tinha que saber daquelas coisas todas?

Assim, Jessica não era tão bonita assim. Apesar de odiar ter que admitir isso, eu preciso ser justa. A Lauren eu-vivo-com-carar-de-nojo era bem mais bonita que a senhorita eu-não-me-canso-de-falar-de-Edward-Cullen. Mas isso não importava.

O evento que explodia na minha mente naquele momento eu estava começando a me dar bem com Edward e estava começando a adorar aquele sorriso torto que ele dava de vez em quando.

Eu sempre pensei que pessoas populares fossem metidas e insuportáveis e tivessem o rei na barriga, mas isso era Rosalie. Edward era aquela de toda regra tem sua exceção.

- Então de certa forma eu tenho que agradecê-la Bella.

- Me agradecer?

- Bom, você fez com que todos me esquecessem por uns tempos. Isso foi bom.

- Ah sim... não vejo a hora das atenções voltaram pra você.

- Qual sua próxima aula? - ele me perguntou.

- Educação Física – meu muxoxo de sempre quando se tratava de esportes.

- Não gosta de esportes, não é?

- Nem um pouco.

- Bom, se não fosse seu primeiro dia e não tivesse que mostrar bons costumes eu daria um jeito de tirá-la de lá.

Não, ele não estava nenhum pouco dando em cima de mim. Só estava sendo legal. Eu nunca desconfiei disso.

- Como assim?

- Matar aula às vezes faz bem, sabia? Nos vemos amanhã Bella. E quem sabe não matamos aula juntos?

- Sim. Nos vemos amanhã.

Educação física sempre foi minha maior tortura. Se eu fosse uma bruxa, aquela seria minha fogueira inquisitorial. São momentos que eu definitivamente prefiro não lembrar. Sim, eu tive muitos desses momentos "meu passado me condena".

Edward e eu acabamos ficando amigos e eu tive de aturar Jessica Stanley, mesmo tendo começado algo com Mike Newton, ficar tagarelando coisas nos meus ouvidos o tempo todo sobre minha atual amizade masculina e popular. Quantas e quantas vezes não recebi inúmeros pedidos de sondagem para saber se Edward estava namorando. Até mesmo Até mesmo Lauren eu-não-acredito-que-a-Bella-é-amiga-do-Edward-mas-agora-vou-me-aproveitar-disso-pra-ficar-com-ele-de-novo me fazia perguntas desse tipo. Eu odiava aqueles interrogatórios, mas adorava dar respostas mal-criadas. Era divertido.

Mas definitivamente era inviável. Quer dizer... Edward e eu.

Continua...

* * *

Eu juro... juro que queria ter feio um capitulo maior, mas depois ia ficar estranho... Não liguem... coisa de gente exigente... auahuahaua...

Esqueci inclusive o que ia dizer aqui... então vou pular essa parte e responder as 5 reviews que eu recebi... Vamo La gente, esse numero pode ser melhor...

**Sophiatt:** postado...

**Gibeluh**: Obrigada! XoXo!

**HelenEmillyRPM**: Bom, se promete só vcs leitoras poderão me dizer.... auahuahuaha... Mas que Bella fará burradas, ela fará... auahuahaua

**Mary P. Candle Maine**: Não demora muito o Eduardo aparece na fic... uhauahuaa... pra ajudar a aumentar a confusão... AMO!

Não se esqueçam meninas... por favor, deixem reviews... Qnto mais reviews eu recebo, mais disposta e empolgada a escrever eu fico... Não só aqui, mas nas minhas outras fic tb!

Então beijinhos!


End file.
